Japan's memories
by zumotatotoku
Summary: It seems like Japan had lost his memories after an accident. The only thing he remembered was how he met China and grew up with him. His memories of being with the Axis came back once in a while but Japan always doubted it. One day he visited China to have a chat with him….
1. Meeting with China

Thanks for reading my fan fiction

Although this is my first time writing with my friends helping me to edit such as grammar and punctuation

I might not be updating soon since I am busy with my school homework and studies but I will try my best to update as fast as possible

so please be patient.

Oh and if you are wondering what accident had cause Japan to lost memories,I might be writing one soon

please do leave a short review on how i can improve or ideas on how i can continue if you haven't

once again,thanks for reading~

* * *

"Hey hey~ Kiku! Wanna try some of the snacks I created aru~? They are called muahchee aru!" China exclaimed as he strode towards Japan, holding a plate of snacks. It was 6pm in the evening and Japan was visiting China for a chat.

"Sure, big brother. I will try some," Japan answered politely as he took a piece and silently chewed on it happily. A childlike smile spread across his face as he flushed slightly.

"Wow, it's delicious, big brother!" Japan praised China and asked if he could teach him how to make it next time.

"Aha~ of course~ Oh! And I didn't imitate or copy anything okay! I will be glad to teach you someday," China said as he coughed in between his words. Japan got really worried when he saw China coughing. He immediately asked if China was alright when he saw the severe coughing fit China was having. China flashed him a reassuring smile and told Japan that he was fine. Japan shrugged, not quite convinced as they settled down and started to talk about business.

Japan gave China some leeway and allowed him to make some profits through mass producing his products. However he unconsciously gave a little lecture to China on copyright issues. China muttered complains as he stared at his feet, pouting. Japan looked at China with an eyebrow raised.

"Is anything the matter, big brother?"

"Aiya...N-nothing aru!" China replied nervously and ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up a little. Japan stared at the nervous nation and smiled slightly. China kept giving advices like using cheaper materials to save costs.

"You are so nice to me, Big brother," Japan said softly. China patted Japan's head and rustled it a little, saying that he wanted to help him with his product so it's normal and besides, it also helped him to gain some profits.

After they had finished discussing work, China began to tease Japan about how he used to be tiny, like mini pandas. "Am I really that tiny? Like a panda?" Japan started feeling angry but stayed calm. China hugged Japan and told him that it was true. China soon realized that Japan is no longer afraid of physical contact after being with the western nations.

"It seems like you are no longer afraid of physical contact after being with the western nations, aru~." China said while as he cuddled Japan, patting his head. A weird expression surfaced on Japan's face and he asked, "Western nations?"

"Ahhh~ when you... joined the Axis. But that's a long time ago and isn't exactly a good memory... never mind, just come here," China said warmly as he hugged Japan again. Japan showed signs of a headache and questioned China again.

"You mean Ita..Italy and Germany right?"

China's worry was evident on his face and he asked, "Kiku? What happened? You don't seem to remember anything about the Axis Powers."

"You realized, big brother….Sorry for not telling you this…"Japan said hesitatingly. Japan explained what happened, how he lost his memories and that he only remembered his big brother. Japan also told China that he always has dreams about being with Italy and Germany but he doubted it.

"Aha, don't worry. They are not really pleasant memories anyway." China ruffled Japan's head and told him not to worry. "One day, you will surely remember."

After such a long chat, China brings out a teapot and two teacups. "Here, Kiku, have some tea to calm yourself from all those bad things you had to go through."

China and Japan settled themselves down beneath the moonlight and begin to moon gaze while having tea….

"Hey, big brother….thanks for standing by with me when I have this problem…" Japan said.

"You are welcome, that's what big brothers are supposed to do. If you have any problems, feel free to tell me okay? As long as it won't inconvenience you, I will lend you a listening ear and try to give you advice," said China.

"Look at the moon, Kiku. It's been a long time since we gazed at it together… Do you still remember the story I told you about the moon…" China pointed to moon as he stared at Japan from the corner of his eye.

Japan soon realized that China was secretly staring at him but he continued to gaze at the moon. "Of course I do, Big brother. Look at the time…it's late. Shall we go to bed? I can stay over at your house…that is if you are fine with it…." Japan trailed off, slightly nervous.

"Sure, sure! I have always wanted you to sleep over at my place, Kiku~"

"I miss those times…"

China quickly went into the house and prepared the bed.

Soon China and Japan are lying on it together. "Hey big brother, do you think I will remember the Axis Powers again? I am afraid that when I remember, I will leave you…"Japan asked.

"Kiku, don't worry. When you remember, you will surely have a great time with the Axis Powers – even if you leave me. I am sure the Axis Powers will be glad that you are okay…." China's eyes started to water and he turned his face away from Japan slightly , trying not to let him see it.

"Big brother, are you crying?" Japan asked.

"No, no. I 'm fine. Let's go to bed…"China rubbed his tears away before they fell.

And soon both of them fell into a deep sleep…..


	2. Japan's dream

Here's chapter 2 of Japan's memories

There might be a lot of grammar or tenses mistakes.

Hope you don't mind.

I would like to thank those who have leave a review behind.I am glad that you enjoy reading.

And sorry for the late update.

I will try to update fast^^

Enjoy~

Summary:

After Japan and china went to bed, Japan began to have some dream of his memories. The memories are coming back bit by bit, each time it make Japan feel so sad

* * *

"Feliciano…..Ludwig…is that you?" Japan hesitated in his dream trying to remember who the people that are in front of him are.

The next thing happen was, Japan started to do some stuff naturally. "What am I doing? It's like my body is moving on its own…somehow…somehow…this feels so nostalgic…" Japan started feeling as though he had done this before but he just couldn't remember

"Feliciano, Ludwig, could you tell me why did I join the axis power and leave big brother?" Japan questioned. Instead of answering, Italy and Germany only smiled back at him. "Kiku, you will definitely remember us someday, even if you can't remember us but your body remembers" Italy told Japan.

"But…..but….I wants to know what really happen…what really happen between me and my big brother, and how I joined the Axis power? I want to know more….." Tears rolled down Japan's cheek.

"Kiku, you can't rush through this….you have to slowly remember….if you rush too much, and if the memories does not fit in….it will hurt you even more." Germany told Japan in a fierce yet worried voice.

"I know…I know…."

….. "Kiku,Kiku, wake up! Are you ok? You seem to be having a dream…." Japan heard a voice and woke up. It was China who looked really worried. "Kiku….there is tears on your eyes….did you have a dream about your memories again?"

"Yea…."Suddenly japan burst into tears

"There, there, don't cry….I am sure you will remember it soon, if it really hurt, I will always be there for you" China tried to comfort Japan.

"Thank you big brother for comforting me, I am fine now" Japan stands up unstably. "Are you sure?" China had a worried face. "Y…ye….s…" Suddenly Japan collapsed.

"Kiku, Kiku!" China shouted as he quickly bring Japan to his bed

"Big brother….Why can't I hear you?" Japan though as he slowly slip into his dream again…

"Kiku, what are you doing over there? Come join us!" Italy shouted at Japan when they were having their training. "What is this? Am I in my dream again….why do I feel so uneasy as if there is something missing in this memories…" Japan thought when suddenly Germany started shouting at him. "Kiku! Come here right now, don't try to skip my training!"

Japan stops his thinking and start doing his training. "Maybe if I just follow according to my dream I will know what happen and about my memories." Japan though again as he continue his training.

Suddenly everything in his dream turns dark and lonely. "What is this? It feels so lonely and scary as if something has ruined our bond together just….just what is it?" Japan questioned himself as his hand suddenly stained with blood. "Blood? Why are there blood stains on my hands? Why?" Japan start panicking as his vision slowly gets blurry.

Japan opened his eyes filled with tears but this time round it's different. There was fear in his eyes.

"Kiku! You are finally awake! I was worried a bit there when you suddenly collapsed.

"…..Kiku…what's wrong? You seem different than before…you are crying but there are fears in your eyes…." China questioned.

"Big brother….I am afraid….I saw scary memories in my dream….It was not clear…I am afraid of my memories…"Japan began crying again.

"It's alright, big brother is here for you….look at the time it's lunch I go prepared lunch for you." Japan nodded his head gently. *smiles* "how about you rest here, while I go prepare something for you to eat?" China smiles as he went out of the room to prepare something for japan.

"Ah… Japan loved to eat this when he was younger…Hah, hopefully this would calm him down aru…."China sighed as he began to worry for Japan. Soon Japan walk out tiredly. "big brother…."

"Ah,Kiku. Have you calm yourself? Give me a few minutes, I will be done with lunch soon! You will like it, I am sure aru! Take a seat first" *smile* "Thanks big brother for comforting me" Japan said with an unwell looked

"It's not really anything difficult for me aru~" china laughed as he hope that he will be able to see Japan smile soon "I'm done. Want to guess what I made?"

Japan tried to guess what China had made for finally he gave an answer. "Is it my favorite food?"Japan questioned. "Ah~ that's such a vague answer aru~ Plus, I am not sure what your current favorite food is…." China tried not to showed a worried face as he worried that Japan's favorite food will change. Japan gave a slight giggle and question China what exactly did he make for him. China wanted japan to guess so he did not answer. "Hmm...Chicken Bao? That was my favorite when I was young thought I can't remember much…."

"Oh…Yep you're right aru~ you used to come looking for me just to call me make for you to eat ! Here you go!" China tossed one of the bao toward japan, showing a sign of relief at the same tine knowing that japan 's favorite food did not change.

Japan took a bite and slightly smiles a little more. "Ah, I am glad. I was worried for a bit there"China pats Japan's head as he said. "How do you say, we go for a walk outside? It's been a long time since we did that!"

"Ok…big brother" Japan stand up as he wobbled a little. "Are you okay?" China got worried as he closes in to catch him. "Kiku…."

"I am fined….just feel a little dizzy." Japan replied softly. "Aiya…..(it seems that he didn't rest well today either…) Maybe a walk outside would help aru~" China though as he tried to think of a solution that will help Japan regain his wellness. "Thanks…let's go." Japan showed a smile so that China would not be worried.

China started talking about the weather being good and turns around looking at Japan asking him whether he is ok. "Yes I am. Don't worry if I am not feeling well I will tell you, thanks for worrying me big brother."

China smiled as he asked Japan some question again. "Can we hold hands? Like…how we used to?" China Shrugs and looked away as he agreed and he slowly reached out his hand to hold china's hand. "There, there….where should we go now?" China laughed as he grip onto Japan's hand.

Japan suggested in going somewhere where they could rest awhile and chat comfortably. "hmmm, how about that sheltered bench there? It has a pretty nice scenery there too aru~!" China pointed toward the sheltered bench as he replied japan

Japan gave a nod showing that he agreed. "Come on~ and wipe off that worried look on your face will you? Things…will get better" China laughs and walks towards the bench while dragging Japan along, hoping that Japan will smile again soon.

Japan tried to smile as he mumbles a little. "ok… I am just a bit afraid"

"Aiyah! Nothing to be afraid of aru~! China pats Japan again " We have been through much more! What's there to be afraid aru~! I know, you can do this, you're my cute little Kiku after allChina squeezes japan's hand a little as he saide. "Don't worried okay? "

Japan showed a smile as he thanked his big brother. "What could I have done without you." China shrugs and looked as he think that there is a lot of thing that he could have done. "well I guess so" China nervously laughed.

"why did this happen to me? I am confuse" Japan sigh as he questioned

"Stop brooding over it already aru! Just stop….hurting yourself…" China hugs Japan when he saw Japan trembling. (Ah, he is trembling…What a pitiful child…) China though

Soon Japan began questioning again. "Big brother…I am lost and confuse, if it was you what will you do?"

China chuckles softly as he replied, "Well, I wouldn't even want to put myself in your shoes…For thousand years of memories, though not all of them pleasant.."China brushes Japan's hair as he continued… "But they are still dear to me. Don't worry, it will come back to you soon. Just, not now. It's somewhere in this head aru~ "China smiled as he poked Japan's forehead.

Soon Japan fell asleep. China quickly grabs him into his embrace. "Ah, are you okay?" China shook japan a little. "…Oh, you fell asleep? Must be tough on you huh? China sighs as he pats Japan's head gently and look up. "Well, I guess this is a pretty nice weather to take a nap eh? China giggles a little as he speaks "Then, hopefully it won't be too cloudy tonight…..Since it's the night of the full moon, perhaps we will be able to view it together? I hope" China slowly laid Japan down on the grass with his head on China's lap.

"Rest well, little one"


	3. Japan's memories prologue

I guess many reader must have want to know why Japan lost his memories.

So as promised I have written a prologue about what had happen to him before he lost his memories

There might be a lot of grammar and tense error once again.

I hope you don't mind.

Enjoy~

Summary:

This is a fan fiction about what happen to Japan before he lost his memories. It seem like someone have been playing trick on the axis power leading them to betray each other…

* * *

A sinister, laughter filled the air as a dark figure stood, arms raised high in the air in triumph. He had blonde hair, and was wrapped in a black cloak.

"I have finally mastered my black magic! After all these years…huhuhuhu." He curled down with excitement. "Who shall I try on?! Ah ha….. Hmm… Since the bonding between the bloody Axis Powers is strong…which, often lead them to victory against us in war…why not use this new magic on them, to our advantage and make them turn on each other! Heh, what a splendid idea indeed!"

England had just mastered his black magic and he couldn't wait to test it on someone. It seem like he wanted to break the bond between the Axis Powers…so basically, the Axis Powers became his target, his guinea pigs.

And so, England hid himself behind the bushes where he could see get a clear view of Italy, Germany and Japan training. England smirked, took a deep breath and began chanting his special spell, all while trying not to be spotted by the trio.

"Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer…"he began.

"There! My black magic circle has been casted already. Now all I have to do is to aim the magic at them." He cried out excitedly, lifting a finger into their direction, "

"Italy! Start running now and stop your complaining!" Germany shouted at Italy with that smaller man whining and crying. "And Japan, you too."

Ugh...What is this uneasy feeling…? Germany thought, worriedly.

"Germany! Italy! Look out!" Japan saw an incoming glowing green ring, which had some strange symbols on it, the only thing that Japan knew, was that it reeked vicious dark energy and that is was about to hit them. He tried to defend everyone, however, it was already too late. He was only able to get out of the way in time. The ring had already struck his other two allies. He couldn't do anything… He just froze there, in fear. What was that? All of a sudden, a bright glow radiated out, consuming him as well.

"Italy….Germany…Are the both of you alright?" Japan questioned worriedly after he regained his senses.

"Erm…sort of…."Germany replied, clutching onto his head but his expression changed suddenly. There were fear and resentment in his eyes.

"G-Get away from me! Y-you monster!" the fear in his voice, could be easily detected. But why? " What have you done to Italy?!" Germany started backing away from Japan as he pointed a gun at Japan, hand shaking.

"What do you mean Germany? Italy is just there! He is alright." Japan was really bewildered, what's happening?!

"How can you explain those wounds then?!" Germany shouted as he pointed at Italy.

Something is very wrong here…Italy is alright but yet…Germany keeps insisting that Italy is wounded….

"Hey Italy! Tell Germany that you are alright…Italy?" Japan turned to look at Italy, who was raising his white flag, pleading for his life. It wasn't any different from what he usually does, it was even his signature move…But yet, it felt different. The fear in his eyes…was evident. The carefree nation…What on earth is happening?!

"Germany….Germany….Why did you kill Germany?" All of the sudden, Italy whipped out a gun from his pouch and aimed it at the confused nation.

"What's going on…? I don't understand…anymore…" Japan felt all his power flow out of his body, causing him to fall on his knees in a limp.

"What is going on?" Japan questioned a horrified tone. "My body…is moving by itself….I can't control my body" Japan drew his katana out from its sheath as he starts striding towards Germany and Italy. "Stop it… Stop it! I don't want to hurt or kill anyone! Especially…my friends…"

Soon a fight between the Axis Power broke out. With Japan, conscious in his mind, but with no control over his body, to watch in horror.

After a long fight, Japan quickly regains his control over his body.

"W-what is this….what just happen…" Japan flopped before the limp bodies of his dearest allies. "I-I just hurt my friends….Germany…Italy?" Japan shivered and felt an absolutely revolting feeling in him. "I'm…the one…who caused all of this…I'm inhumane…"he quickly held his hands over his mouth, with tears rolling down his fears and his eyes widened with fear. "I'm horrible…" he muttered and fell unconscious, with this bizarre series of events, which his frail and tattered body could no longer hold.

"Whoa….what happened here?!" Prussia happens to give a visit to Germany to check out on the training when he saw the incident. "West?! Ita-chan ?!" Soon Prussia realized Japan was there looking somewhat lifeless and he was the only one that could answer him.

"J-Japan? Can you hear me?!JAPAN!" Prussia shouted as he shake Japan a little. Japan broke out of his daze and replied, "H-huh?...what just happened…" He looked around and remembered that he hurt his friends but he couldn't do anything, He concluded himself to be a ruthless monster and asked Prussia to get away. Instead Prussia expressed a shock look and tried to help Japan.

"P-please get away…."Japan pushed Prussia away, rejecting his offer of helping him. "I can't leave you like this! What happened?!" Prussia questioned as he quickly regain his step and tried to help Japan again.

"I…..IT WAS ME! I did all of this….get away….I don't want to hurt anyone….anymore…Please" Japan shouted and slowly clam down and tried to ask Prussia to go away in a soft and weak voice.

Prussia express a shock looked again and quickly went to check on Germany and Italy. "Great…..they are still breathing…" Prussia showed a sigh of relieve once he knows that Germany and Italy are fine.

"Japan? Are you alright? Can you come over and help me? Although they are alive, their pulse is weak." Prussia asked Japan for help. "I will…end up hurting them…once again…" Japan hesitated and refused to assist Prussia.

"STOP IT ALREADY! I'm here! I will stop you if that happens!" Prussia shouted, hoping that japan will step out of his negative thoughts. "SO just come….though I don't know the full account on what happened…If you feel guilty, try saving them at least!"

"…..Okay…."Japan replied in a fearing tone as he rushes over and tried his best to assist Prussia. "We manage to stabilize their condition. Now, I will carry West to the hospital, can you help with Ita-chan? "Prussia and Japan manage to stabilize Germany and Italy's condition, and now Prussia wants japan to assist him to bring them to hospital. Japan agreed to help Prussia.

Later in the hospital, while Germany and Italy is resting, Prussia started to question Japan on what exactly happen. Trying to remember what had happen, suddenly Japan feel a little giddy. "I…can't really…"Japan suddenly collapse onto the floor. "Japan!Japan!..."Prussia quickly shouted for help in the hospital. Japan was then immediately transported into a ward. The doctor told him that Japan collapsed due to exhaustion and especially with so many wound on him, not treated. "The wound has been treated, he should be able to wake up soon" the doctor told Prussia.

"Just what exactly happen?" Prussia wondered as he visited Japan's ward. "Mphmm…where am I?" Japan finally woke up. "Japan! You are awake! Do you…" Before Prussia could ask question about the accident, he was interrupt by Japan question. "Who are you?" Prussia was shock by that bizarre question. "What do you mean by who I am?! You can't joke with me right? I am the AWESOME Prussia…." Prussia question back worriedly. "I am so sorry, Prussia-san…I don't really know who you are." Japan replied. Does that mean he does not remember anything about the accident? Prussia though. Immediately, Prussia went to look for the doctor. "It appears that Japan is suffering from amnesia." The doctor explains to Prussia after checking Japan. Prussia was rather surprise that Japan is suffering from amnesia.

This is bad… it will cause a bigger problem in knowing about what exactly happen…

Prussia went back to Japan ward room and asks him if he remembers anything. "Do you remember anything about the accident you had when you are with Germany and Italy?"

"Who is Italy and Germany? I am so sorry….I really cannot remember anything. All I can tell you is that I only know who China is. Where is my big brother? I am confused here?" The confused questioned Prussia.

I think I should not ask any further and let him rest for now….I shall go visit Germany and Italy now…Prussia left the ward and allowed Japan to be alone for now.

Few days later, Japan who is still suffering from amnesia, was discharged from the hospital. As for Germany and Italy, they are still resting at the hospital, recovering from their wounds.

After Japan was discharged from the hospital, he was advice to rest at home before he can do some physical work. During the few days of resting, his memories of being with axis once in a while came back but he doubted it. But this continues for a few times.

It was then Japan decided to visit China to have a chat with him….

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please do leave a review behind^^


	4. Fading memories

Sorry for not updating it.

But here I am :D ~

Though I might not update anything soon again as I will be having my major exam in a few more months...*sighs*

But I will try my best to continue this story during my free time~ Hehe

And I hope everyone will be patience when I did not update

so here's the story~

Enjoy~

Summary:

Japan woke up realizing that he had fell asleep and China is beside him sound asleep. Japan woke China up and they decided to stay there to moon gaze. . But something happen

* * *

"Big brother? " Japan woke up rubbing his eyes. "Oh dear, I fell asleep? Big brother wake up, or you might catch a cold sleeping here." Japan realized that he fell asleep and China was lying beside him. He decided to wake him up or else China will catch a cold

"Mmph….ah…?"China nods sleepily as he slowly wakes up. "Oh, Kiku. You're awake. Thanks for calling me up aru~ Aiya, it's already this late…." China was so shock that they had slept until so late. "Sorry, I fell asleep and it's already this late. But….for the first time I get to have a good sleep." Japan apologized.

"Yeah it sure looks as if you did. You were smiling and even drooling aru~! What were you dreaming of?" China giggles and questioned Japan. Japan told China that he was dreaming of the time when China found him when he was young and took care of him.

"I remember that vividly. I was really taken aback by that rude yet adorable child. The first thing he said to me was "it's nice to meet you China where the sun sets. My name is Japan, I am from where the sun rises." Thinking back, makes it such a funny thing that happened there." China smiles as he continued. "And you are all grown up now."

"….Yea….but thinking back make me wonder about why did I leave you….Well at least I am with you now….I will treasure the time I am spending with you now before I leave you again…" Japan hesitated a little and he hopes to treasure the time being with China now.

"It's all in the past, but remember this. Whether it's painful or happy memories, it's precious to us. It's what makes us into who we are, the journey we have to take. Especially as nations, inevitably we would have to go through a series of events. We may be all tattered, wounded but if we stay strong, we will definitely pull through. I'm sure, your independence wasn't something that was on a whim. It was something that was meant to happen, and look how strong you are now! It's important to forgive." China gave Japan some wise advice and ruffles his hair. "Remember that" China smiled as he remind Japan.

"I will remember that..."Japan replied China feeling a little giddy. They continues to gaze at the moon for quite a while. "Hey big brother...can you tell me more about my past?" Japan insisted China to tell him about his past.

"well,it's a long story..aru~...I guess I will tell you some of it" Soon they began to talk about their past.

" After hearing all this story...I remembered some of it but not all...It's like there is still some part of my memories...still hazy...huh!? " A flash of memories was shown in Japan's mind. "What the..." Soon Japan collapsed.

"Kiku!"China quickly catches Japan to prevent him from falling. "He has been fainting a lot lately...Will he be alright?..." China began to get more worried.

China decided to carry Japan home so that he could have a good rest. After a long walk back home,with Japan on his back, China finally reached home. He then gently lay Japan down on his bed. A small muttering was heard.

"It's looks like he is having a nightmare again….Poor child" China said worriedly as he brushes Japan's hair. Suddenly, Japan opened his eyes. It seem different as usual,it's like he seem even more lost now. What came out from that child's mouth, shocked China.

"Who are you?" Japan said confusedly.

* * *

Oh things just keep happening and now Japan even forgot who China is .

What will happen next?

Read on~ But first I will have to think how to continue this story. Hehe :p

So did you enjoy reading it? Do leave a review ~

And thanks for reading it


	5. A Small Miracle

I finally updated the story~  
Well sorry for not updating since I have trouble thinking how to continue the stroy ( no inspiration )  
But still I manage to write it out.  
It's short and maybe a little naggy but I hope you will enjoy

Enjoy~

Summary:

In this chapter,there is a short preview on what happen when England reach home after he successfully make the Axis Power betray each other. After that you will see the main story. Here's the main story's summary. China contacted Prussia, hoping that Prussia will know something. In the call, they manage to make conclusion about Japan's loss of memories. They can't do anything much about it so China will just have to continue to take care of Japan. But a little miracle happen. Read on to find out~

* * *

"Looks like I have succeeded in making the Axis power to betray each other" England laughed as I quickly rush back to his house.

"Oi,Alfred~One of my magic actually worked" England shouted so that America could hear him.

"What kind of magic is it this time round…" America sighed as he looked at England. But after a while America paused and gave him a serious look. "It's a no wonder that Gilbert just called ….Ludwig,Feliciano and Kiku was Kiku has been discharged and is at Wang Yao's house."America tried to explained to England,what prussia had told him over the phone.

After knowing that Japan has lost his memories,England felt a little bad for the Japanese man."I didn't know this will happen...I thought it only cause the Axis power to betray each other,but I didn't know this leads to Kiku having amnesia..."He said,feeling a sense of guiltiness

"Well then!Would you like to pay Kiku a visit first?Since he suffered the most from you."America patted England's back as he pushes him to the door."Remember to apologize to Kiku!" The American said, slamming the door afterwards.

"I guess this can't be help...I have to try and help Kiku regain his memories" England sighed as he slowly walked down the Pavement,feeling more guilty of himself.

**=Meanwhile…..At china's house…=**

"Kiku,you really...don't remember anything?you really don't know who I am?"The worried nation questioned Japan."I am sorry...I really don't know who are you...but even I don't know who you are...you feel rather familiar, like I really know you ..."Japan replied,still feeling a little confuse and worried.

China glanced at Japan for a while before turning away,back facing him. "I guess I have to call up to Prussia and ask about it...hopefully he will know something about it…."China thought. He gave a sigh as he walked out of his room and went to call Prussia.

"Hello,the awesome Gilbert is here. Oh it's you, Wang Yao. What happen?" Prussia questioned China. "It's about Kiku. Do you know what happen to him…His loss of memories seem to be worsening….I am really worried about him….." China's worry was evident on his face as he replied Prussia. "Calm down China…I just contacted America. I am suspecting that its England's doing. Judging from the atmosphere when I found the Axis Power all injured." Prussia said trying to calm China down at the same time. "Meanwhile, let me ask you some questions first" Prussia continued. Prussia asked China about what happen before Kiku start losing more of his memories. After a long explanation, Prussia finally made a conclusion.

"It seems like because Kiku tried to remember them forcefully, instead of letting his body to slowly remember thus pushing him to the limit, both physically and mentally. Which mean if he ever tries to remember them forcefully again, his body will just reject them and make him forget even more…."

After hearing what Prussia had said, China feels even more worried but at least he now know that he should not let Japan remember his memories forcefully but let it remember naturally and slowly. With that they end the call and China walks back into the room where Japan is.

"Kiku…Even though you do not know who I am now…You are still the Kiku I know…." China hugs Japan and soon started crying. "…..Wan-wang Yao…." Japan mutters. When China heard that, he was rather surprised by it though instead of calling him brother but his name. China was glad that at least Japan knows his name. "Did you just call my name?" China asked. Surprisingly Japan nods his head and repeat China's name. "Yes…Wang Yao…But why do I know your name….it's really familiar…." Japan has a lot of questions to ask but China shush him. "Naturally…you will remember…don't force yourself to remember them…Trust me"

Japan just nod his head and agrees to it. And soon silence broke out again. "Wang Yao….Can we at least talk? It's getting rather weird here if we just keep quiet" The two of them look at each other and soon start laughing. They began to chat like how they used to. "Strange huh….It's like I really know you and we chat like we were brothers…" Japan said. "That's because we are brother, it's just that you can't remember….but I am sure you will remember soon, Kiku" China said though feeling a little sad, "It's getting late, let's go to bed, perhaps you might feel better tomorrow"

"I guess you are right…" Japan replied as he lie down on the bed. China help to put the blanket over Japan and kisses his forehead before joining Japan. "Good night Kiku…Sweet dream" After wishing Japan sweet dream, China start humming a song, hoping that it will calm Japan's mind

"Good night….And thanks for comforting me…." And soon Japan fell asleep.

China smiled when he see Japan fall asleep but soon felt worried again. "It's like we are back to square one again…."

* * *

You must be wondering what is the small miracle.  
Well the small miracle is that Japan remembered China's name :D  
But like China said,it's like they are back to square one. Let's hope that Japan will remember his memories soon.  
Oh and where's England? Weren't he suppose to visit Japan?  
Well it will take him quite a while to reach Japan so find out in next Chapter~ :D

Oh do leave a review thanks for reading~


End file.
